Act II Part 5
:Mario and Luigi reflect on recent events. Wario learns the truth about Coconut. And everything seems to be going right. Overview Mario and Luigi decide that they will try to go back to normal, if it was possible. Meanwhile, Coconut tells Wario to put him on the ground as it will turn him into a human. Wario obeys. Then Coconut turns into a human. His name is Sage, an old Gerudo king whose soul was placed in a coconut. Meanwhile, Merlin used the last bit of power the Truth Stone had to resurrect Link but he has to go back to Hyrule to protect the Hylians. Ash finally catches all 493 Pokemon, before Gary. Waluigi returns and goes to Merlin's Table where Merlin greets him, telling him he can relax because the Darkness is destroyed. But Waluigi forgot to give Wario the counter curse which destroys Shadow Mario. So Shadow Mario came back to life, believing that Mario's still dead, swearing revenge on Wario. Synopsis Mario is sitting on a tree stump, in his old clothes. He takes off his Fire Mario hat. Luigi appears him and asks him what they do from this point. Mario replies that they will try to go back to normal. Luigi asks if it was possible. Mario replies that they will try. Luigi tries to apologize, but Mario stops him, saying that he had no control over his body. Luigi asks how he was able to fight him, knowing he might have to kill him. Mario assumes he always knew he wouldn't have to. Meanwhile, Wario has returned the Stone of Righteousness to Merlin and Coconut tells him to place him on the ground. Wario obeys him and puts him on the ground. He turns into a human and thanks Wario. He then says his name is Sage, an old Gerudo king, Like Ganondorf, except he was a good king with noble intentions. Wario asks how that went over. Sage replies that the women were ashamed and cursed his soul in a coconut. Then he was told that he had to assist in three acts of heroism, and they thought because he was a coconut he wouldn't be able to but they never realized he could still talk. First, he helped Link through the forest and retrieved the Fire Flower. Second, he got someone to defeat the pure evil. Third, he made sure wrong was righted by giving Merlin the Truth Stone. Sage then tells Wario he must leave, but it was an honor to have met him. Mario is on the swing set. Then he finds Link beside him. He is surprised he is alive. Link then reveals Merlin used the last power the truth stone had to resurrect Link. Mario then says they can have fun together as the whole group again. But Link says he must leave to protect Hyrule. He then proceeds to say that Mario has done well of protecting the Real World. As he leaves, he and Mario shake hands then Link leaves for Hyrule. Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are playing Pokemon on a bench. They are racing to see who can catch'em all first. Ash does it first and rubs it in Gary's face. He says that he has caught all 493 species of Pokemon before Gary Oak. Gary starts to cry and swears revenge on Ash. Then Ash pushes Gary off the bench and yells "SMELL YA LATER GARY!" and leaves to tell his mom. Gary pulls out his cell phone and calls his grandfather, Professor Oak to come pick him up. Waluigi appears at Merlin's Table. Merlin is seated there telling him everything went according to plan, Wario killed Shadow Mario, Mario defeated Mr. L, and thanks to Sage, he was able to resurrect Link using the Truth Stone. Waluigi says it's a happy ending for everyone. And Merlin says they won't have to deal with the Darkness any longer because of the counter curse Waluigi gave Wario. But Waluigi realizes he forgot to give Wario the counter curse. Merlin yells at Waluigi that the Darkness is a thing, not a person. The counter curse was supposed to make Darkness human. Which means Darkness is still alive. Meanwhile, in the field where Wario "killed" him, Darkness awakens, saying the attack stung. He removes his Mario hat, saying he doesn't need it, as Nox Decious is no longer his master. He raises his head and screams that he's coming for Wario.